Rolling ball games usually consist of a frame having a ball-rolling surface defined thereon upon which balls are rolled toward targets. Often, the ball-rolling surface is disposed between vertical walls to confine the balls on the surface. Typically, an individual target consists of either an opening or recess formed in the surface through which a ball is passed or received, or, a target may consist of a scoring zone defined between a pair of spaced members vertically extending from the surface.
To make such games challenging and interesting, obstacles are often mounted at various locations on the surface and the targets are arranged at predetermined locations requiring the players to bank the balls off the walls or obstacles in order to project the balls into the targets. However, while some of the targets may receive more than one ball, the targets do not decrease in size as the game progresses, and, if the targets automatically decreased in size as the balls were received therein, a new dimension would be added to such games to provide a greater challenge for the players.
It is an object of the invention to provide a game of the rolling ball type which incorporates at least one target adapted to trap a plurality of balls wherein the target automatically decreases in size to make the game more difficult as the balls are trapped therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slot ball game having a ball-rolling surface defined thereon upon which balls are rolled wherein at least one elongated slot is formed in the surface defining a slot target of sufficient length and width to "trap" a plurality of balls rolled thereover, and, as the balls are trapped in the slot target, the exposed area of the slot automatically decreases making the game more difficult for the players as the game progresses.
A further object of the invention is to provide a slot ball game in which balls are rolled up an elongated, slightly inclined surface from a ball launching end adjacent the front end of the game toward a target formed in an uppermost portion of the surface adapted to trap a plurality of balls rolled thereover wherein the game incorporates a ball ejector operable by a control lever disposed adjacent the front of the game for selectively releasing the trapped balls permitting the balls to roll back to the launching end.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a slot ball game wherein the game incorporates a high quality construction in the form of a decorative furniture piece suitable for living quarters.
In the practice of the invention the game includes a frame having a slightly inclined playing board including an upper side defining a ball-rolling surface disposed between a pair of spaced lateral side walls, a front wall, and a back wall. Each of the walls vertically extend from the ball-rolling surface to confine a ball rolled thereon. Preferably, the frame will be mounted upon its own legs to position the game at a convenient height for the player.
The lowermost portion of the ball-rolling surface adjacent the front wall defines a ball-launching end and the uppermost portion adjacent the back wall is provided with a slot opening defining a target adapted to "trap" a plurality of balls rolled thereinto. The slot target extends through the thickness of the playing board and includes a pair of non-parallel spaced edges which define the width of the slot target. The spaced edges extend from a front edge and terminate at a back edge and converge in the direction toward the back edge, and the front and back edge define the length of the slot target.
The edges of the slot target define an opening of sufficient width and length to receive a plurality of balls rolled thereover whereby each ball received in the slot target rests upon the spaced edges such that one portion of the ball extends above the surface while the another portion extends into the depth of the slot target to trap the ball therein. Due to the inclination of the playing board and the tapered configuration of the slot, each ball trapped in the slot target rolls downwardly into engagement with the front edge, or into engagement with a previously trapped ball. Thus, as each ball is trapped in the slot target, the balls accumulate along the length thereof and the area of the slot target for trapping a subsequently projected ball automatically decreases in size.
Preferably, a player will project a ball from the launching end toward the slot target by hand. The ball may be banked off the side walls or the back wall, and bumpers may be located adjacent the back wall to direct a ball toward the slot target. Because the slot target automatically decreases in size, both in length and width, the game becomes more difficult as the balls are trapped, and any ball projected up the surface which is not trapped in the slot target will roll back down into engagement with the front wall. Preferably, numbers will be provided along the length of the slot to assign points to the trapped balls for scoring.
In another embodiment, a slot ball game incorporates a pair of slot targets formed in the ball-rolling surface. Each of the slot targets transversely extend to the length of the surface and is adapted to trap a plurality of balls in the described manner. A ball ejector may be incorporated with the slot ball games for releasing the trapped balls whereby a lever operatively associated with the ball ejector is disposed adjacent the front end of the game for selectively engaging the ball ejector to force the balls upwardly out of the slot target to permit the balls to roll back to the launching end by gravity.